House of Lee
House of Lee is the name of an powerful pure blood family of vampire Greater Nobility, who ruling over the vast region Frontier Sector Ten also known as the Ransylva area. Family Lee is possible one of the oldest family of Greater Noble, whose line of descent stretching back over three thousand year in novel and over ten thousand years in movie. It is mentioned in the first novel Vampire Hunter D. Biography History Lee family has occupied this region of the Frontier for five long millennia, and no human ever joins in it. The family like other Nobility seem to watch human as prey upon have been drained of blood and left to die. 'Members' *'Count Magnus Lee', the previous Warden of the Northern Frontier and Lord of the entire Ransylva, he was destroyed by D. *'Larmica's mother'Vampire Hunter D Chapter 5, the late vampire wife of Count Magnus Lee and mother of Larmica. *'Larmica Lee', the count's daughter and pureblood Noble, she died during decomposition of Count Lee's Castle. *'Unnamed wifesVampire Hunter D (1985 OVA)(concubinesVampire Hunter D Chapter 3)', beautiful human girls which were toys for Magnus Lee's boredom through centuries, when it become boring for him ended up killed and requested a new one. Underlings *'Garou' is loyal werewolf servant under Count Lee's direct command and driver of count's daughter. *'Midwich Medusas' were a three headed demon who kept beneath Count Lee's castle. *'Robotic Beasts and Mechanical Soldiers' they are more brutal than any living creature could possibly be. *'Guardians from above'the mysterious system used by the Nobility to safe guard their domains. Fiend Corps: *'Rei-Ginsei' *'Golem the Tortureless' *'Gimlet' *'Chullah' *'Old Witch' 'Property and Assets' Residence Frontier Sector Ten is considered the area in and around the Ransylva area including Ransylva Forest by Noble society, this area was under the control for thousands of years of the Nobility. It became administered and looked after by Count Magnus Lee who as administrator of this area e rules over it possibly as long as he pays Blood tithes to the Overlord of the Northern Frontier Sector.He may now consider himself as the only recognized ruler beside the Sacred Ancestor. Assets *'Count Lee's Castle' Castle where Count Magnus Lee lives with his daughter in a towering castle surrounded by a moat and defended by countless security cameras and photon cannons. A massive ashen citadel atop of a hillock some two hours riding hard northwest of Doris Lang's home. It's constructed to mimic castles of the middle ages. The castle's large courtyard holds sculptures and orderly design elements copied from medieval German Castles. The surveillance satellite in geostationary orbit 22,240 miles above the castle and the uncounted security cameras are disguised in fruits or spiders send the castle's mother computer images of any intruder. In an underground room is a wall thirty feet high covered by a colossal portrait of the Sacred Ancestor. At the bottom of his castle lies the layer of the Midwich Medusas. *'Count Lee's Coffins' Although vampire lords provide gorgeous sleeping chambers for their guests, the lord and his family sleep only in coffins beneath the earth. Count Magnus Lee prepares his-and her-s coffins for himself and Doris. Each black-lacqured coffin is decorated with the Lee coat of arms and contains the same dirt the Lee Family Castle is built on. *'Count Lee's Carriage' Count Lee's Carriage is a team of four beautifully groomed black horses and a black carriage, it seemed lacquered with midnight. Property *'Cape' The lining of Count Lee's cape is insanely red and glistening. It was stitched together from the skin of women who'd slaked his thirst, and lacquered with their blood. Thanks to secret techniques passed down through the Lee Clan, it's five times as strong as the hardest steel and twenty times more flexible than spider's silk. *'Time-Bewitching Incense' Count Magnus Lee had the incense lit when D entered his castle. He later provided some to Rei-Ginsei to defeat D. Afterwords, Greco stole and used on Lee's daughter, Larmica. 'Family tree' 'Quotes' First To D: Second To D: Third About Doris: Fourth About Lee family: Fifth To bewitched Doris: Last To D: References Category:Characters Category:Groups/Organizations Category:Vampires Category:Greater Noble Category:Noble family